


En este pequeño rincón del mundo

by daliakoen



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuphead is 22 years old, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: King Dice tenía una vida bastante monótona, del casino a la soledad de su hogar. No lo odiaba, hasta cierto punto y era extraño decirlo, pero le ayudaba a sanar el dolor al no ser correspondido por su jefe, al cual, llevaba amando hace ya varios años. Sin embargo, cuando tenga que lidiar con el cuidado de Cuphead, su monotonía y sentimientos no volverán a ser los mismos. En su pequeño rincón del mundo, King Dice y Cuphead tendrán que encontrar arreglo al corazón roto.
Relationships: Cuphead/King Dice (Cuphead)
Kudos: 2





	En este pequeño rincón del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Datos a tomar en cuenta:   
> • Cuphead tiene 22 años en este fic, es un adulto, King Dice le supera por diez años, por lo tanto, Dice tiene 32 años.   
> • El año es 1942 y una disculpa si una que otra canción que use esta adelantada por unos años xD.   
> • Este fic es el resultado de horas de juego y fanarts de este par. Posiblemente haga mas fics con Dice y Devil, pero, serian Oneshots. Aun no estoy segura, pero es una idea que ya tengo en mente.  
> • Espero realmente les guste esta idea, tal vez no es la gran cosa, pero, realmente necesitaba sacarme esta idea de fic de mi sistema. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.
> 
> :D

El clima era bastante agradable este día. Los arboles seguían mostrando esa peculiar armonía y color que daba tanta belleza a Inkwell. Además, la música llena de jazz y ritmo eran el himno de cada amanecer. Esas melodías llenas de energía eran como una campanada para los habitantes para iniciar su día a día. Todos con un rostro sonriente, discutiendo de cosas comunes y sin mostrar ni un rasgo de tristeza.

King Dice tenía una rutina diferente a la de ellos. Consistía, en su caso, la de mirar por unos minutos ese movimiento tan vivido de su ventana, y la verdad, no podía evitar el sentir algo de cansancio y envidia. Anhelaba que su rutina fuera así de simple, dispuesto a sonreír y a danzar con el mas mínimo ritmo musical.

Él no fue siempre así. En el pasado podía sonreír, cantar y danzar al ritmo de cualquier melodía en el escenario, pero estos días eran diferentes. Sencillamente no tenía el ánimo para sonreír, pero, era afortunado de tener consigo la habilidad de la pretensión.

Ese elemento era vital en su trabajo dentro del casino. Necesitaba de una perfecta facilidad de palabra y un enorme poder de convencimiento, todo para animar a los visitantes a que apostaran todo lo que tuviesen.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que le negaban su sugerencia, pero, todo eso era un arte, debía crear un ambiente perfecto y cuando su víctima estuviese en el estado perfecto, hacia su movimiento maestro.

Y hoy no sería lo contrario. Tendría que dar todo su esfuerzo, terminar y volver al silencio de su hogar, lo que más deseaba estos días era regresar a su pequeño apartamento y dormir profundamente. Su hogar no era muy grande, pero contaba con todo lo necesario, como con una habitación espaciosa y un cuarto extra, el cual usaba más como almacén que como habitación.

Al levantarse de su cama, se preparó un fuerte desayuno y no se preocupó por el almuerzo, el casino les daba comida a sus empleados a la hora del descanso.

Encendió la radio y se concentró en escuchar las noticas del locutor. No había nada fuera de lo común, solamente avisos o eventos dentro de la ciudad, así como requisitos para algún viaje en barco, tramite en los bancos y escuelas y ofertas de empleo para cualquier interesado. Al terminar los anuncios, transmitieron el nuevo éxito de los hermanos Mel, _A Quick Break_. Los Mels eran el mejor cuarteto en toda la isla y dueños de la mejor barbería.

Mientras finalizaba su desayuno, se quedó pensativo en la mesa, mirando una de las sillas vacías en frente de él. Después, desvió la mirada y la concentro en la radio, ni siquiera las melodías oscuras que salían de él parecían distraerlo de las incertidumbres que lo perseguían. Y no quería pensar en ellas y dejar que eso dominase su estado de ánimo, no quería que sucediera y mucho menos estando a unos minutos para ir a su trabajo.

En ese momento, sus guantes blancos y tarjetas de póker lo miraron desde el pequeño sofá. Dice les lanzo una mirada y noto la preocupación en ellos. Suspiro con un poco de cansancio, no quería dejar ver ese estado de ánimo tan decadente porque solía afectar a esas pequeñas criaturas que le ayudaban a sobrellevar su soledad.

Cuando la radio termino de transmitir la canción de los Mels, cambio a una [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMGetv40FkI) similar a la que se bailaba en un valts. En ese instante, sus guantes se dirigieron a la mesa, en frente de su plato de comida de hecho. Después, comenzaron a interpretar la pieza de baile, haciendo todo el protocolo, desde la inclinación e invitación para bailar, así como los movimientos precisos dentro del baile.

King Dice no podía evitar el sacar una risita y sentir alegría por ver cómo, tanto los guantes como las cartas, mostraban rostros de alivio al verlo de diferente humor.

Cuando la música se volvió mas movida, sus guantes comenzaron a moverse más rápido, pero, con la diferencia que parecían sonreír en cada movimiento. No sólo estaban aliviadas de ver a Dice mejor, realmente se estaban divirtiendo entre ellas.

“Gracias pequeñas… me siento mejor… vengan aquí…” Dice tomo los guantes en sus manos y los acerco a su cara. Éstos saltaron a su hombro y le abrazaron de lado a lado. Lo anterior hizo que se carcajeara aún más y decidió tomarlas con cuidado una vez más, no sin antes agradecerles, para después ponerlas en sus manos y sentir la calidez de su telar.

Decidió también tomar sus cartas y decirles que todo estaría bien, que tendrían otro día de trabajo común y regresarían a descansar. Las barajeo un par de veces de extremo a extremo y rio un poco al ver el destello rosado que algunas de ellas emitían. Sí, normalmente sus cartas solían mostrarle ánimos por medio de colores y por figuras que formaban ellas mismas en la mesa. Aunque era algo normal en Inkwell, para Dice era mágico y agradable.

Tenía media hora para ir al trabajo, con su atuendo y material listo, ya se encontraba listo para irse al casino. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte de la puerta, su teléfono candelabro comenzó a sonar.

Lo anterior era extraño, sí solía recibir llamadas, pero, nunca se imaginó una a estas horas de la mañana. De seguro era perteneciente al trabajo.

“¿Hola?”

_“Muchacho, ha pasado mucho tiempo…”_

Esa voz jamás la olvidaría, sin importar cuantos años pasaran, él jamás olvidaría la voz de su tutor. Ya que Dice, a la corta edad de cinco años, quedo al cuidado de Elder Kettle al quedar huérfano. Normalmente los niños sin hogar terminaban en su cuidado, en una pequeña cabaña en las profundidades el bosque de Inkwell. 

“Kettle… hola, sí, han pasado años de hecho… me… me sorprende tu llamada, ¿Está todo bien en casa?” Dice sintió una punzada de culpa por no tener más contacto con él. Normalmente era Elder Kettle quien se comunicaba y no al revés. Tal vez era tiempo de cambiar ese habito.

_“Todo está bien Dice, de hecho, ya estoy por jubilarme muy pronto… si tuviera las energías de hace veinte años podría cuidar de más pequeños… pero, ya no tengo la fuerza para ello… creo que ese es el problema.”_

Dice se sentó en la silla cercana al teléfono para mayor comodidad, pero sujeto con algo de fuerza el aparato y se acercó el auricular a su oído. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez se compraría esos teléfonos más modernos que vio en una tienda hace unos días. Su teléfono ya era muy anticuado.

_“Dice, ¿recuerdas a las pequeñas tacitas que tuve a mi cuidado? Tu tenías doce años cuando llegaron a nuestro hogar, eran unos pequeños… solías ayudarme cuando comenzaron a caminar…me ayudabas mucho antes de que salieras.”_

Ahora que las mencionaba, sí, se acordaba de esas tacitas. Pero si no las mencionaba, jamás pasarían por su mente. No recordaba sus nombres ahora, pero, si recordaba algunos detalles. Habían sido dejados en diciembre, en la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, había una fuerte ventisca aquel día, así que Elder Kettle lo apresuro para que buscara mantas calientes y leche tibia.

En ese entonces, Dice era el único niño a su cuidado, fue toda una experiencia nueva el tener a dos pequeños en la casa. Todo fue tan diferente y repentino, que el único sentimiento que lo perseguía era el miedo a lastimarlos o hacerlos llorar.

Otra imagen mental llego a él, más relacionada a los pequeños. Se acordó de como uno de ellos usaba mantas y prendas rojas, mientras que el otro, usaba tonos azules. 

“Las tazas… umm… hace mucho que no me acordaba de ellos… supongo que paso algo…”

_“En efecto… pero, más bien es a uno de ellos… veras, uno de mis chicos no ha tenido muy buena suerte aquí en el pueblo… y… quería pedirte un favor…”_

_Oh no_. Penso King Dice de inmediato. Ya sabía a donde iba esta llamada y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor de cabeza por comprender exactamente lo que Kettle le solicitaría.

_“Quería saber si podría enviarte a mi muchacho a la ciudad, si pudieses cuidarlo hasta que se estabilice… me gustaría que viviese contigo, sólo hasta que él consiga independizarse…”_

“¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿El chico es problemático?” Dice no quería tener inconvenientes. No estaba en sus planes el ser la niñera de un chiquillo.

_“No… sólo… es complicado Dice… me gustaría que lo habláramos… mi chico no es problemático, es un buen niño, sólo, ha tenido momentos desafortunados… Dice, no quiero obligarte a realizar algo que no quieras. Incluso si aceptaras y si después de un tiempo no te sientes cómodo, yo regresare por él… ¿Qué dices?”_

King, quien ya había apoyado su cabeza a la pared, miraba el techo con fastidio. Cerro los ojos y contuvo unas ganas de no suspirar en molestia.

“No puedo darte una respuesta por teléfono… si no hay problema por ti, me gustaría hablarlo contigo en persona.”

_“Te lo agradezco Dice… de hecho, mi muchacho ya está en la ciudad. Yo tomare el transporte de inmediato, si no hay inconveniente podremos verte esta noche cuando salgas del casino.”_

Dice no estaba seguro si debería involucrase a esto, pero, le debía la verdad muchas cosas a Kettle. Fue más padre de lo que su inútil excusa de padre biológico hubiese sido. Su infancia antes de conocerlo era una tormenta y no quería recordar aquella sombra tan oscura.

“De acuerdo… los veré al terminar el turno entonces.” Dijo para después despedirse y tomar rumbo a su trabajo.

Sin querer darle tantas vueltas al asunto, decidió que al primer momento en que ese mocoso le causara problemas, lo enviaría de inmediato al bosque. No tenía la energía emocional como para lidiar con otra persona.

Sin más por hacer y ya estando a unos pasos cerca del casino, entro por la puerta de empleados, no sin antes percatarse de la larga fila de interesados para que se abriese el establecimiento.

Al entrar, fue recibido con un cordial saludo por parte de los empleados, siendo siempre la primera en saludarle Pirouletta. Le gustaba verla, siempre tan radiante con su color de oro puro; adoraba sus lindas pestañas y el color rojo en sus labios, pero, sobre todo, le fascinaba los movimientos llenos de gracia tanto en el baile como en un simple caminar. En ocasiones, ella danzaba o era la asistente cuando el conejo Hopus Copus presentaba un acto de magia. A Dice definitivamente le encantaba verla, tenía movimientos perfectos, bellamente ejecutados y, hasta podría decir él, rompía las leyes de la gravedad. Sin embargo, ella estaría este día encargada de la sección del juego de la ruleta.

“Señor King Dice, buen día, aquí le entrego el itinerario de este día… no será muy movido… pero ya estamos listos.”

King le hizo la señal de que lo acompañara mientras él se dirigía a archivar su asistencia al trabajo. Mientras caminaban, ella contestaba sus preguntas.

“¿No hay ningún problema? La gente está desespera por entrar, sabemos cómo movernos, pero, si será agitado en cuestión de público, pero, nada que no podamos controlar…”

“Todo está en orden señor… sólo unos ligeros cambios, Pip y Dot asistirán a Hopus en el escenario, Chips estará en la sección de póker, el señor Wheezy estará ayudando en las bebidas y los demás estarán en la sección de siempre.”

“Perfecto Pirouletta, gracias por informarme… es una pena que no dances hoy. No me pierdo tu actuación…” Dijo Dice sin mirarla. Estaba concentrado en el itinerario y en la lectura de ciertas observaciones de sus compañeros, procuraba ver esos detalles y no la firma, algo caprichosa, del Diablo.

Estaba tan concentrado en esa hoja, que no noto el ligero rubor de su colega del trabajo.

“Oh… gracias señor… de hecho, bailare posiblemente mañana… sólo espero le guste mi presentación.”

King dejo de mirar el papeleo y la miro a los ojos. Ella pudo ver el hermoso color verde de ellos y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Después, se sintió como si estuviese flotando. Era una sensación extraña, era como si una fuerza mayor la tomara de la mano y la guiara por un camino. Le encantaba esa sensación tan agradable.

“Gracias Pirouletta… me muero por verte danzar… bien, creo que será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.”

Y así, King Dice se dirigió a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a las nuevas víctimas y almas en pena que visitarían el casino.

Le apenaba hacer lo que hizo con su colega, pero, le gustaba experimentar las habilidades que tenía.

En Inkwell todos nacían con diversos talentos o se las ingeniaban para tenerlos. Esas habilidades eran casi mágicas. Podían comprarlos con una receta especial o crearlos con la práctica.

Dice había nacido con un don, así como muchos otros en Inkwell. Sus ojos le permitían controlar a los demás. Era similar a la hipnosis, los miraba por unos segundos y al darles una indicación, ellos lo hacían sin titubeos.

El usarlos con su compañera era como un calentamiento, no la dañaban, jamás haría algo que la lastimara y, hasta donde él sabia, su don no hería a otros. Algunos de ellos le expresaban que el efecto de esa hipnosis era agradable. Era como si tuvieran un sueño encantador y sintieran los efectos de ello. 

Esa habilidad era única en su familia. Su madre, antes de morir, solía decirle que el don era especial y que era una llave para encontrar el amor. Siempre le dijo que cuando fuera un adulto, le explicaría como funcionaria eso. Por desgracia nunca supo la respuesta a semejante detalle. Lo cual era una pena, pues, eran escasos los miembros en su familia que quisieran un contacto con él o estuviesen deseosos de darle ese apoyo. Además, no contaba con un libro de historia sobre su familia y don, así que, tendría que averiguárselas solo. No era algo nuevo, tuvo que sobrevivir desde que su madre murió y su triste intento de padre no ayudaba mucho. Al final, quería despejar ese recuerdo y mirarse a un espejo cercano a la entrada. Al encontrarlo, arreglo su moño purpura y mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Abrió la puerta y les dio una agradable bienvenida a la multitud. Algunos le respondían y otros sencillamente estaban embobados en las maquinas, juegos de apuestas o bebidas, en un intento o presentimiento estúpido de que tendrían suerte el día de hoy.

Lo anterior era algo que el Diablo le había confesado desde hace mucho sobre la función del casino. Las personas se engañaban a ellas mismas, ellas solas se meten a la tentación sin tener alguna amenaza o arma apuntándoles en la cabeza. No hacían prácticamente nada malo, simplemente ponían la tentación ahí y los demás hacían el resto.

La pequeña banda de jazz comenzó su espectáculo y, así, el inicio laboral de King Dice.

***

Sólo una hora más.

Solo un rato más para terminar su jornada de trabajo y ver a Elder Kettle y al posible muchacho que estará a su cuidado. Hoy no le tocaría desvelarse y, por fortuna, no hubo problemas ni revoltosos en el casino. El alcohol era uno de los mejores dentro del casino, muchos admitían que el establecimiento daba las mejores bebidas de Inkwell, éstas solían relajar a la mayoría, pero, lograba poner violentos a los que estaban frustrados. En esos momentos era cuando King Dice se hacía cargo, no sólo era el gerente y dealer en el póker, también, se encargaba de este tipo de sujetos. Y si las cosas se le salían de las manos, lo cual era muy raro en suceder, solicitaba ayuda de los secuaces diabólicos del diablo. 

De hecho, sólo necesitaría ser dealer por un rato, pero, eso cambiaria cuando Pip y Dot, quienes eran una ficha de domino, se acercaron disimuladamente en la mesa de póker. Dice siguió mostrando su sonrisa y platica, pero, tomo un rato para disculparse por la pequeña interrupción de sus compañeros. A algunos no les gusto, pero, no tenía ánimos para importarle.

“Umm, señor King Dice… tenemos problemas…” Dijo Pip con un poco de nerviosismo. Al verlos, noto que éste era el único estresado, Dot se mostraba con un rostro neutral.

“¿Qué sucede?” Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

“ _Melancólico_ en el área de bebidas…” Dijo Dot mientras le señalaba con la mirada dicha zona.

Melancólico. En el lenguaje del casino, era una persona que estaba depresiva o llorando. Posiblemente haciendo una escena o incomodando a otros jugadores.

Dice miro a ese personaje y noto que era posiblemente un chico varón, no podía verle la cabeza, pero, si lo que vestía. Tenía un pantalón de vestir oscuro, junto a un suéter manga larga de color café, el suéter parecía ser bordado a mano. El chico tenia apoyada su cabeza y un brazo en la barra del bar, mientras que el otro brazo estaba caído en dirección al suelo.

“Me hare cargo… gracias por avisarme…” En ese momento, King Dice le hizo señas a Phear Lap, quien era un caballo esquelético, para que lo remplazara como Dealer. Se disculpó con el grupo, muy a pesar de la incomodidad de ellos y se dirigió disimuladamente al joven.

Al llegar, el señor Wheezy, quien se encontraba limpiando unas copas, se hundió de hombros y miro con cierta pena al chico.

“Le rompieron el corazón… lo confeso en la quinta copa que pago y de ahí no dejo de llorar… pobre, me dio mucha lastima...”

Esto era lo último que le faltaba a Dice, otra alma en el mundo que lloraba por un corazón roto. A él ya le bastaba estar sintiéndose miserable por lo mismo, no tenía ni ánimos para aguantar a otro con sus problemas.

Al mirarlo, pudo ver más detalles de él, tenía puesto un sombrero Gatsby color gris, pero, se le veía algo extraño en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Dice suponía que tal vez su cabello era largo. Era común ver varones con el cabello largo.

También, noto otra cosa, del chico podía olerse un agradable aroma, detectaba el olor a la bebida. Estaban en la parte del bar después de todo, pero, el chico parecía tener un aroma dulce, era, como manzana y canela combinada. Era agradable la verdad.

Tal vez era un perfume, pero, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que sacarlo del lugar.

“Jovencito… lo lamento, pero, no puedes estar aquí en ese estado… vamos, te daremos un poco de agua y podre buscarte transpor…” Dijo mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros. Ese movimiento hizo que el joven se moviera. Pero antes de que terminara la frase, él lo miro e hizo contacto visual con Dice.

Dice abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó mudo al mirarlo. El chico tenía unos enormes ojos y bastante expresivos, pero, lo que le llamo la atención, era el rio de lágrimas que corrían de esos ojos. Así como el rubor en sus mejillas, provocado obviamente por la bebida. Eran facciones lindas si uno lo pensaba por un momento, tanto por el brillo de su piel y su pequeña nariz roja.

El joven tenía su encanto.

“Lo… lo, lo siento… me, de hecho, me tengo que ir ya… me esperan…” El joven intento levantarse de la banca, pero termino por perder el equilibrio. Dice fue mucho más rápido que Pip y Dot, y sostuvo al chico en sus brazos.

El joven ebrio murmuro otras frases, pero eran incomprensibles para los demás. Era como si tuviera la lengua pegada.

“Pip, Dot, revisen su cartera… vean si hay algún numero o dirección…” Ordeno Dice mientras trataba de mantener al chico de pie. Era una fortuna que todo el mundo en el casino estaba entretenido con los espectáculos, juegos y apuestas.

“No hay mucho señor… el chico tiene 22 años… no es de la ciudad… no hay más información.”

Dice les asintió y agradeció por el gesto. Colocaron su cartera en el bolsillo del muchacho y, al final, Dice no hizo más que suspirar y colocar uno de los brazos del chico alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarlo a llegar a la salida. Por desgracia, el mocoso se negaba al gesto.

Al dado no le quedaba más que usar su don para convencer al chico de seguirlo hasta la salida, sin escándalos ni desastres.

“Mírame…”

El jovencito lo hizo, sus enormes ojos expresivos lo vieron por completo. 

Perfecto, esto haría las cosas más sencillas. Sólo necesitaría darle la orden.

“Quiero que me acompañes… levántate por favor.”

El chico escucho la orden y King Dice estaba aliviado de que el problema se resolvería por sí solo.

“No… no quiero.” Dijo completamente ebrio.

¿Qué?

King Dice no pudo evitar sacar un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Acaso, ¿ese niño no acataba su orden?

No podía ser. Su don no tenía efecto en el chico.

Sólo había un individuo en todo Inkwell que no podía caer por su don. El Diablo era ese ser. Pero, él lo entendía por ser una entidad con mucho poder y poseedor de varias habilidades. Obviamente sus poderes no tendrían efecto en él.

Pero, este chico. No era posible, todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad no podían resistirse a su poder. Algo no era normal en este chico y la verdad le incomodaba.

Sin tener otra opción, King Dice lo levanto de manera gentil e intento, de nuevo, colocar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Teniendo ahora más aceptación del chico, ya que no hizo ninguna rabieta por la posición.

Una vez que lo puso de pie, lo saco por la salida de empleados para que no se viera en la entrada y salida principal, además, el chico estaba tan ebrio que no notaria nada de sus alrededores, así que, no había problema.

Al estar fuera del casino, mas específicamente hablando, afuera de la cueva, coloco al chico en unas bancas que estaban juntas a la pared de la cueva exterior para que se sentara. El joven lo hizo y apoyo la espalda en la pared rocosa. Esto le permitió a Dice el mirarlo mejor. Noto detalles como el hecho de que el suéter tejido a mano tenía un cuello V y podía ver una camiseta blanca abotonada, teniendo como decoración final una corbata color negra. La piel del muchacho no era enteramente blanca, pero, tampoco era gris.

“Dónde… dónde… ¿estoy?” Dijo aun completamente confundido.

“Estas afuera del casino del Diablo… bebiste demasiado…” En ese momento, Pip y Dot le trajeron un jarrón de agua, junto a un vaso, explicándose que le ayudaría con el problema. La pieza de domino se retiró una vez que le dio la bebida a Dice.

“Ten…” Le sirvió un vaso de agua, pero, el chico se aventó el agua helada a la cara. El dado suponía que lo hizo en un intento para despertarse de la embriaguez. Después, tomo agua de un sólo trago.

“Lo siento… gracias, me siento mejor…”

Dice tomo asiento al lado de él y trato de llegar a una solución de inmediato.

“¿Necesitas que busque transporte? ¿Vives cerca de aquí?”

“De hecho… estoy de visita en la ciudad… mi tutor me va a matar… me dijo que no entrara al casino…”

Dice iba a decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero, lastimar más la herida no era lo que se ocupaba en esta situación, tal vez sólo sería un oyente.

“Me dijeron que lloraste… no sé qué te paso, pero, créeme el alcohol no sirve de nada, al contrario, te hunde más…”

El joven tomo otro vaso de agua y se quedó ahí de forma reflexiva. Como si pensara a profundidad las palabras que Dice le había dicho.

“Quería sentir otra cosa… pero, creo que termine pensando en ello todo el tiempo…”

En ese momento, el chico saco de su bolsillo un reloj de mano. Estaba bellamente adornado con inscripciones y el color dorado era hermoso, brillaba como si fuera una reliquia nueva.

Debía valer mucho.

“Yo… le había entregado este reloj a una persona muy importante para mí, como una prueba de amor. Él estuvo conmigo muchos años y pensé que sentía lo mismo por mi… yo, lo quería mucho… pero, él se fue. No me dijo nada, no me dejo una carta, me tuve que enterar por otras personas y lo único que había dejado atrás fue este reloj que yo le obsequie… y me pesa mirarlo, porque, sólo recuerdo que la persona que tanto amaba, jamás me amo de vuelta y yo imagine este estúpido escenario por años… y ahora, me siento como un tonto, porque él seguirá viviendo como si nada paso, mientras, yo estoy aquí, llorando… y yo…” En ese momento las lágrimas del chico volvieron a correr como un rio. Cada gota cayendo en el suelo y haciendo que su rostro se viese muy brilloso, tanto por su piel y por el agua en su cara.

Dice no sabía cómo responder, como hacer sentir a alguien mejor cuando él mismo tenía su batalla. Pero, sintió que podría ayudar en algo. Además, no es como si el chico recordara muchos aspectos de esta platica.

“Estas cartas de Póker… me las dio mi jefe el primer día que trabaje en el casino… son muy importantes para mí, así como mis pequeños guantes.” Dijo Dice rápidamente para que sus guantes no sintieran celos. Lo anterior funciono porque sintió mas calidez y un apretón de esas piezas que usaba en sus manos. “Siempre logran alegrarme el día, cada vez que estoy triste…”

Dice miro al chico y se dio cuenta que el joven le estaba prestando atención mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

“Al principio me asustaba mi jefe, tenía un temperamento horrible y el miedo era lo que más provocaba en cualquiera… pero… yo admiraba su visión del mundo, me fascinaba su explosivo carácter… esas actitudes que podrían ser negativas para algunos, yo las encontré fascinantes… poco a poco… fui sintiendo algo más por él…”

El chico lo miro con sus ojos tan expresivos, completamente metido en su narración, hasta con una mirada de _continua_. Cosa que King Dice hizo.

“Le confesé lo que sentía… pero, a diferencia tuya… él me rechazo de inmediato…”

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en ese momento. Sólo vieron a una pareja salir de la cueva y bajar de los escalones que decía: TRATA TU SUERTE. Ellos reían de algo gracioso o estaban afectados por el efecto de la bebida.

A ambos no les importo esa pareja, era extraño, pero les aliviaba el escuchar algo más y no sólo silencio.

“Me dolió al principio… de hecho, me sigue doliendo, y en el pasado era igual que tú, solía ver estas cartas y sentirme mal… pero…” En ese preciso momento, sus cartas comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta y a rodearlo en sus brazos. Ahora era el turno de ellas de animarlo. Porque, aunque no pudieran hablar, King Dice era alguien muy importante para ellas. Siempre lo tendrían como prioridad, planeaban en un futuro hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

“Quise conservarlas, porque, tuve momentos muy buenos, días llenos de alegría y cuando veo estas pequeñas… quiero ver lo bueno de esa experiencia… hay cosas malas, pero, también hay buenas… no deberías deshacerte de ese reloj… mejor, resérvaselo a otra persona… tu y yo encontraremos a otras personas… anímate…”

El joven miro su reloj y comenzó a lucir mareado. Lo anterior hizo que apoyara su rostro en el hombro de King Dice y, aunque fue un gesto atrevido de su parte, a Dice no le molesto. Sintió que podría ayudarle a enderezarse más y sentirse mejor. Necesitaba que se sintiera mejor para que tomara rumbo. Sin poder evitarlo y para que el chico no se cayera, toco su hombro y lo sujeto.

El joven podía sentir el calor de ese guante y quiso quedarse así, con la calidez y sensación de otra persona.

No sabían cuantos minutos pasaron, pero, a ninguno le molestaba el inconveniente. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, las personas pasaban al lado de ellos y los miraban con cierta curiosidad, pero, no con desagrado. De hecho, algunos que conocían al manager del casino, les llamaba la atención que estuviese en ese tipo de situaciones. Muchos de ellos se morirían de las ganas por dar chisme de esa peculiar escena. Mientras que otros pensaban que era una pena la verdad, pues la mayoría de sus admiradores sentirían una enorme envidia de enterarse.

“¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Sí… gracias… lo lamento…”

“No tienes por qué disculparte… lo mejor será que te vayas a casa…”

El chico se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se disculpó por el acto. Después, lo miro con algo de pena.

“De hecho… tenía que esperar a alguien aquí a fuera del casino…” Dijo el joven melancólico mientras se tallaba los ojos.

“¿Qué?”

Eso era extraño, pero, era una coincidencia abismal. No, no podía ser. Sí, solo era una coincidencia.

“Oh, ¡hola muchacho! Una disculpa, el barco tardo mucho para dejarnos descender.”

A lo lejos, con su bastón de madera, usando una bufanda tejida a mano y sosteniendo una maleta con la otra, Elder Kettle saludaba en dirección de Dice y el joven.

“Kettle”

“Abuelo”

Dijo el peculiar par al mismo tiempo y, en cuestión de segundos, ambos se miraron confundidos. Pero de los dos, Dice era el que comprendía más que nada lo que estaba pasando.

El chico que vino al bar, este joven que lo cautivo con sus hermosos ojos, este mocoso que se desahogó con él, era el muchacho que Kettle deseaba que cuidara.

Sin resistir más sus sospechas, le quito el sombrero al chico y noto, horrorizado, que su cabeza tenía la forma de una taza. Que el agradable aroma que provenía de él no era una colonia, era el mismo liquido de su cabeza.

“Oh, Dice, encontraste a Cuphead, me alegra que estén los dos juntos. ¡Vamos! Creo que lo mejor será ir al hotel para charlar.” Dijo el abuelo con algo de ímpetu mientras se acercaba a ambos.

En ese instante, tanto King Dice y Cuphead se miraron de nuevo frente a frente, aún impactados por la realización de la conexión entre ambos.

También, aparecieron imágenes en Dice de los momentos en los que cuidaba a esa taza.

Cuphead tenía la misma sensación, pero para él, eran imágenes muy vagas, recuerdos cubiertos por una neblina, sin embargo, a pesar de los años, jamás olvido el apodo que usaba con su hermano mayor cuando comenzó a hablar.

“mmm… ¿Di-Di?” Dijo apuntándole a Dice más como una pregunta que como una declaración.

Hace eones que King Dice no escuchaba que se le diera un sobrenombre, pero, el escucharlo por parte del pequeño que solía cuidar, hizo que su corazón diera un latido. Desconocía la razón, pero, su cabeza le decía que eso era el resultado de tan abrumador escenario, de entender que este chico era alguien que lo conoció en su pasado.

Di-Di, así solía decirle esa pequeña taza cuando quería que lo cargara o que conservara los objetos que le traía de sus exploraciones del jardín cercano a la cabaña. Dice siempre recibía esos objetos o flores que el pequeño le traía, sobre todo para no herirlo, pues solía ponerse a llorar si no los aceptaba.

A pesar de cuidar de ambas tazas, Cuphead era el más cercano a él.

“Sí… soy yo… ¿Aún me recuerdas?...” Dijo aun impresionado de ese detalle, y que el chico recordara algo que para cualquiera hubiese estado en el olvido.

Cuphead le dio una sonrisa de lado y su expresión era ahora de timidez, pero, de cierta manera, de alegría y alivio. King Dice no entendía esa última reacción. 

“Sí te recuerdo… No puedo creerlo… nunca imagine que…” Pero en ese instante y, por pasar por una montaña rusa de emociones, causó que el estómago de Cuphead ya no pudiese tolerar más giros inesperados. La joven taza termino por vomitar en presencia de ambos adultos, logrando manchar el traje purpura de King Dice y el bastón de Elder Kettle.

Las emociones de King Dice, que comenzaron como un momento liberador de contarle a otra persona su tragedia amorosa, paso de un agradable descubrimiento entre el parentesco de él con este chico y termino en un desagradable momento en tan sólo segundos.

“¡Jovencito! ¡¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo?!” Demando Kettle al ver como Cuphead se tambaleaba y al notar como sus disculpas parecían balbuceos.

“Es una larga historia Kettle… creo que lo mejor será irnos… sólo, espérenme aquí…”

Y así, King Dice se dirigió a la entrada del casino y marco su salida, perfectamente a la hora. Algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron con extrañeza y más por la mancha en su pantalón. Pero, logro notificarles que el problema se había resuelto.

Probablemente le preguntarían muchas cosas y estaba seguro de que Cuphead estaría más presente que nunca.

Se despidió de todos ellos y de Pirouletta, quien estaba bastante energética en su sección. La chica no pudo evitar el sonreírle y mover la mano en señal de despedida. Gesto que King Dice correspondió de igual manera. Antes de salir, se dirigió a un casillero y saco unos pantalones extras que tenía guardados. Era regla de oro tener ropa extra por algún incidente. Aunque nunca imagino que sería a fuera de su campo de trabajo, pero, nunca se sabe.

Al salir, miro a Cuphead y a Kettle y lo que parecía ser la escena de una reprimenda. La joven taza tenía la mirada en el suelo y se sujetaba un brazo por la zona del codo. Lo sobaba como si tuviese una lesión, pero, lo hacía por pena al recibir el regaño.

También, noto otra cosa, había un taxi cerca de ellos. Lo curioso de los taxis aquí en Inkwell, es que tenían incluso más dinámica y vida que cualquier ser vivo, sus ojos y boca solían describir mejores consejos de vida que una persona normal.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, Cuphead lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le hizo señales con la mano para que apresurara el paso.

¿Era siempre así de animado?

“Di-Di, ¡Vamos al hotel! El abuelo ya pidió un taxi.” 

Di-Di.

Hablaría con el mocoso para que le llamara por su nombre normal.

Y así, el trio entro al vehículo. Kettle tomo asiento en el lugar del copiloto mientras que Cuphead y King se pusieron en los asientos traseros. Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Dice y Kettle comenzaron a conversar de asuntos pasados mientras que Cuphead no dejaba de mirar a Dice desde su lugar.

Al dado le incomodaba, pero, decidió no prestarle mucha atención.

Al menos, a pesar de ese desastre, sentía alivio de que el chico dejase atrás su melancolía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No duden en comentar! Espero les haya gustado :D


End file.
